A large installed base of fuel dispensing networks and devices function in multi-drop Current Loop or RS485 networks. Such networks have a number of faults, such as bandwidth limitations due to fixed data rates divided among many devices and the half-duplex nature of two-wire versions of conventional communication protocols. Conventional fuel dispensing networks are also subject to unreliability when connections break or are polluted with out-of-spec signals from other devices or from errors induced by stray electromagnetic (EM) radiation. Data security is also less than optimal because data traveling over conventional fuel dispensing networks is subject to taps at numerous points. Finally, it can be difficult to diagnose problems with conventional fuel dispensing devices and networks because of an uncertainty about the source of errors or the addressing of fuel pump devices.
Digital transmission mediums, such as wired Ethernet, can provide solutions to some of the aforementioned problems. Digital transmission equipment, however, can be too expensive to purchase and deploy for owners of new fuel dispensing installations. Further, the costs of replacing an existing installation of conventional fuel dispensing devices with digital devices can be prohibitive. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for systems, methods, and computer program products that can address the deficiencies of conventional fuel dispensing devices and networks while allowing for the continued use of conventional fuel dispensing equipment.